The Bounties
The Bounties is the 44th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. A green/purple/red-ish planet remains there menacingly. On the planet's surface, there is a wasteland of sorts with debree, smoke from a flame and in the distance a base. On the base, a shadowy figure stares out of a window in his office. A figure walks in. Shadowy Figure: What is it? Figure: (speaks alien language) Shadowy Figure: Yes. I understand. Figure: (speaks alien language) Shadowy Figure: I said I understood. You have quite the ways with your words, IV. The Figure steps out of the dark and reveals himself to be The Bounty Hunter IV. IV: (speaks alien language threateningly) Shadowy Figure: He is your partner and you are to respect his actions even if he is slightly less replaceable than you. IV gives an upset experssion. Another Bounty Hunter walks in. Bounty Hunter ?, annoyingly: Greetings Gentlemen. Do I have news for you? How's it going boss? Shadowy Figure, finishing his last sentence: ...At times. Bounty Hunter ?: Oh pardon for intruppting your conversation but I've got the best deal in the galaxy. Shadowy Figure: It'd better be a target this time and not space garbage. IV: (speaks alien language) Bounty Hunter ?: Relax tough guy. It's a great target. The best target. Shadowy Figure: Everyone knows there's no such thing as the best target, VII. VII: Oh really? Well how 'bout this then? VII places a paper on the desk of the Shadowy Figure. The Shadowy Figure turns around in his seat and grabs the paper. He then turns it over and looks. Shadowy Figure laughs. IV: (speaks alien language questionably) Shadowy Figure: Oh IV. He's right. This is the best target ever. Call in the team. Everybody. The Shadowy Figure puts the paper down on his desk revealing it to be Brandon Tennyson. ''Theme Song '' Meanwhile on Earth, Sparky is flying through space in his spaceship form. Coco, flying: So what did the Barouni say? Brandon: I'd rather not talk about it. Sarah: Why not? Brandon: Eh. Let's just say they don't like milkshakes. Sarah: It's always an unexplained adventure with you. Brandon: No, not all the time. Just some times. Coco: What the- Brandon: What is it? Coco: There's something on the scanners. Sarah: What is it? Coco: Incoming! A spaceship apporches and fires at Sparky. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Sparky flies away from the lasers by dodging them. Sarah: Who's shooting us? Coco: I don't know. Hang on. Coco navigates Sparky away the ship. Brandon: We're not running away, right? Coco: Technically its flying. And we're not. Just wait for it. Sparky flips over and continues flight behind the shooting ship and then he fires at them. The ship is hit. IV: (speaks alien language) VII: Maybe if you weren't flying, we wouldn't be in this mess. Back off and wait for them to leave. IV: (speaks alien language angryly) VII: Just do it, unless you want to get our ship broken up so you can fly us there with your busted jetpack. IV: (speaks alien language) The ship then flies away. Sparky flies after them they some how vanish. Sarah: Where'd they go? Coco: I don't know. Not speaking them up on the monitor. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Brandon: We should head back to Earth and tell the Mechanics. Sarah: Sounds like a plan. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Coco: Okay fine. We'll go back to Earth. Brandon: Don't worry. You'll get your chance one day. Sparky flies back to Earth. The ship then flies from behind an asterioid. VII: Follow them. The ship follows Sparky at a far distance to not be picked up by scanners. Later on Earth, the team is situated at Coco's Warehouse making their report to the Mechanics. Mechanic Officer, over badge: We are well informed on your attack. However we aren't sure what to make of it. If you recieve more any details on the attacker do inform us. Brandon: Got it. Transmission ends. Coco: Useless. Sarah: Coco. Coco: What? They need to do something. Brandon: Who needs them? I've got the Omnitrix. Coco: Your point? Brandon: It means I can just go into space and find those guys myself. Sarah: It will take too long. Not even Jetray can find them. Brandon: But Jetray can chase them. Coco: Just wait till they come and attack you on Earth. Sarah: How do you know that they will attack Brandon on Earth? Coco: Becuase who doesn't? Brandon: All the villains that attack me in space? Coco: Yeah well you might want to go back into space if someone coming to get you. Brandon: Right. To go find them. Coco: That. And the fact that everytime someone looks for you and you're in here, they always destroy this place. Brandon: That's not true. An explosion occurs at the garage doors and a large hole in it in now with IV and VII in the way. Brandon: The Bounty Hunter? And some other Bounty Hunter guy. Coco: You were saying? Brandon: Hey at least they made a hole this time. Everyone else just breaks the doors down. VII: You're coming with us. Brandon: Yeah. How about no. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! IV shoots at Echo Echo but he dodges and sonic screams. It throws IV back into VII. VII: Hey! Watch it! IV: (speaks alien language) VII: Yeah. That goes for the both of us. VII throws an explosive at Echo Echo. The device ticks repaidly. Echo Echo: Oh no you don't. Echo Echo screams over the device. The sonic waves then contain the explosion however not enough. The blast blows Echo Echo into a wall. VII: Easy Peasy. Sarah: Leave him alone! Sarah shoots her energy discs at VII who gets hit by the first two but uses his energy blade to cut them into pieces. VII: Is that the best you got? I'm surprised you all are considered the biggest targets. Sarah: What do you mean? IV: (speaks alien language angry-like at VII) VII: Well sorry! VII turns around to be welcomed to a stone fist to the face. Coco: That's for grilling through my garage! Coco is shot by IV into his tool shelve. IV: (speaks alien language) VII, getting up: Alright fine. VII grabs Echo Echo and places him in an magnetic sphere. Echo Echo, waking up: Huh? Hey! Let me out! VII: No way little guy. Come on. Let's get out of here. IV: (speaks alien language) They get back onto their ship and fly away into warp speed. Sarah: Brandon! Coco, getting up and going to Sarah: What happened? Sarah: They took Brandon. Coco: It looks like they did warp speed. We won't be able to catch up with them in time. Sarah: They said something about targets. Could someone have asked to get Brandon? Coco: That doesn't surprise me. Anyways we need to get him back. Sarah: How? We don't even know what planet he's on. Coco: I might have an idea. Later in a cave somewhere, the Bounty Hunter I is swimming is a pile of gold and minerals. Bounty Hunter: Ha ha! Whee! An alien minion walks up to the pile. Alien Minion: Ack! Bounty Hunter, still swimming: Not now, minion. Alien Minion: Ack! Ack! Bounty Hunter: Fine. What is it? Alien Minion, pointing to door: Ack! Bounty Hunter: Someone's here? Alien Minion, nodding: Ack! Bounty Hunter: Just tell them to go away. I'm busy. Alien Minion walks to the door and leaves. The Bounty Hunter continues swimming in his money. Shortly later, the minion comes back. Bounty Hunter: Ugh. What now? Alien Minion, pointing at door: ACK! Bounty Hunter: I said tell them to go away! Coco: Not going to happen sunshine. Sarah: We need to talk. Bounty Hunter: Well. Well. Well. If it isn't mutant face and spirt girl. What brings you to my place of business? Sarah: It's sort of just a cave. Bounty Hunter: No it isn't. It's my place of business. (gets out of pile of money) Opps. (wraps cloth around his waist) Now where are my manners? I should treat you with some hospitality. Minions Attack! Alien minions pop out and attack the duo with their tools. Sarah shoots them with her energy and Coco hammers them down. Sarah: We're not here to fight, Bounty Hunter. Brandon's been taken and we need your help. Bounty Hunter: Tennyson? Good. You needs that lousy piece of garbage? Coco: How about the fact that your people took him? Bounty Hunter: What? Minions stop! The minions stop attacking. Coco: Interested, now? Bounty Hunter: What do you know about the Bounty Hunters? Sarah: Pretty much that they're bounty hunters. Coco: You might need a better name. Bounty Hunter: It's only the sirname not the proper name. Sarah: Aren't those the same thing? Bounty Hunter: No. Not exactly. I think. Look just because you know my people doesn't mean you can come in here and ask for my assistance. How'd you find me anyways? Coco: Pervious work experiences. Sarah: Plus its a cave. Those aren't very hard to find. Coco: Even though it took us about half an hour locating one close to a mining site. Sarah: Look, I understand that you don't like Brandon. Bounty Hunter: Yeah. I hate Brandon. That guy stinks. Sarah: I used to feel the same way but we really need him back and you're the only person that can help. Bounty Hunter: Yeah, I'm not interested. Coco: They're probably stealing your share in whoever got the target. Bounty Hunter: What?! Oh its on. I might be retired but if they're calling in shares they should've called me! Sarah: So you know where to find them? Bounty Hunter: Yeah. They're on Zamoreilia. Home of the Bounty Hunters. Coco: Oh yeah. I think I heard of that planet before. One of those missions. Bounty Hunter: Sometimes I wish you never worked with me. Sarah: Can you take us there? Bounty Hunter: Yeah okay. Coco: Really? Bounty Hunter: Yeah. I have some business to take care of. Sarah: I hope Brandon is okay... Meanwhile on Zamorelia, IV and VII are moving Brandon in his magnetic prison. Brandon: Can't we just talk about this? IV: (speaks alien language) Brandon: Um. Hey other guy. VII: I'm the VII. Brandon: Yeah whatever. What did he say? VII: He said no. Brandon: Yeah... figures. So who are we going to meet? VII: The guy who put the target out. Brandon: Doesn't sound so pleasant. VII: Trust me, kid. It's not. Brandon: Right... Hang on. What did you say this type of container waS? VII: Magnetic, why? Brandon: Just asking. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He then transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix abosrbs all the energy from the container and releases it to throw back IV and VII Electrix: That's weird I was going for Magnet Man... Probably the Container stuff. IV, getting up: (speaks alien language) VII: Got it! VII fires at Electrix. VII: Looks like your time just got closer. Electrix: Not going to happen. Electrix absorbs the lasers and fires electric blasts at VII. His weapon is shot out of his hands. IV: (speaking alien language) VII: Yeah. Yeah. I heard you the first time. VII pulls out his energy blade and charges at Electrix. Electrix strikes but misses then gets hit by the blade. Electrix: Gah. Look like I need to improvise. Electrix slaps the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt rolls up into a ball and runs over VII. Cannonbolt: STRIKE! Cannonbolt heads for IV but he pulls out a smaller energy blade and smacks him across the corridor. Cannonbolt, rubbing his head: Ouch. IV flies over to him on his jetpack. Cannonbolt rolls up and rolls away. Meanwhile, Sparky is in orbit of Zamoreila. Coco: We're here. Bonuty Hunter: Home. Sweet. Home. Sarah: There's not a lot of readings down there. Almost like its a- Bounty Hunter: Wasteland? Yep. Home. Sweet. Home. Too bad I hate this place. Coco: And we're not going to know why. Bounty Hunter: I dunno. Maybe. But you're not hearing it from me. Sarah: What are you looking for? Bounty Hunter: The Open Hatch Button Thing... Coco: You can't just jump out from the orbit. Bounty Hunter: Why not? That's my money. Sarah: You could end up miles away and injured. Coco: On second though, go ahead. Bounty Hunter: Nah. Miss. Girly is right. Sarah: Um... Thank you? Bounty Hunter: I just realized I've got my transporter built in my suit. Coco: What's that going to- Bounty Hunter presses a button and Sarah, Coco with the Bounty Hunter beam down onto the planet. Cannonbolt rams into all of them. Cannonbolt turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Sarah? Coco? What are you doing here? Bounty Hunter: Hey. You forgot me. Brandon: The Bounty Hunter?! Coco: Don't worry he's our way of getting here. IV: (speaks alien language while pointing weapon at the team) Bounty Hunter, getting up: IV is that you? You haven't changed a bit. IV: (speaks alien lanugage questionably) VII: What is he doing here? Bounty Hunter: Well for some reason. I didn't get my money when someone placed a target on Brandon 10. Brandon: Glad he's trying to help out... IV: (speaks alien language) Bounty Hunter: Just because I'm retired doesn't mean you can hog up the glory. I face this thing everyday. Brandon, correcting: Every other day. And while you guys are having your little school reunion, I'd like to know you put this target on me in the first place. Shadowy Figure, stepping forward: I believe that's classifed. VII: But its- Shadowy Figure: Shut it. What he doesnt' know won't hurt him... The Shadowy Figure steps out of the darkness of the corrdior and reveals himself to be a big and different lookign bounty hunter Bounty Hunter Boss: ...for long. Bounty Hunter: Boss! Where's my money? Bounty Hunter Boss: You don't work for me anymore, One. Bounty Hunter: Yeah. I know. But. It's still my money. Bounty Hunter Boss: How about this... We haven't destroyed Tennyson yet. Bounty Hunter: Okay... Bounty Hunter Boss: So how can I pay you if we didn't get the money yet. Bounty Hunter: Oh yeah. So... Bounty Hunter Boss: So get him! Bounty Hunter: Yes sir. Brandon: I thought you were on our side. Bounty Hunter: The only reason why I'm here is for my reward. Coco: They're obviously double crossing you. Bounty Hunter: I'll deal with my problems while you deal with yours... ME! The Bounty Hunter charges at Brandon but Brandon dodge-slides under him. IV then flies over to him on his jetpack and fires from his misile launcher. Brandon puts his hands out in front of him and covers his eyes but Sarah sheilds him from the blast. Brandon: Thanks cous. Sarah: Anytime. The Bounty Hunter attacks Sarah and Coco. Brandon sees this and pulls down his jacket selve and prepares to hit the Omnitrix but his hand is caught by VII. VII: Going somewhere? Brandon: Yeah. I'm going to kick your alien butts. Brandon kicks VII in the face. Brandon: Or faces. Whatever it is. Bounty Hunter Boss: Just you and me, Tennyson. None of your powers can stop the whole empire of Bounty Hunters. Brandon: I might not be able to stop a whole empire of bounty hunters but at least I'll stop you. Bounty Hunter Boss: I run the show here and I've seen what you can do. Omntrix flashes green until it stays in the green. Brandon: Maybe I'll just have to change it up. Brandon activates the Omnitrix, sees a new hologram and slams it down. Brandon undergoes an alien transformation and transfrorms into a New Alien. New Alien: STINK BREATH! Whoa. A new alien? Awesome! Bounty Hunter Boss: Ha! I've handled your kind before. One of my best hunters. It's a shame something happened to him. Stink Breath: Yeah? Well its a shame something is going to happen to YOU! Stink Breath runs up to the Bounty Hunter Boss and jumps ontop of him. Bounty Hunter Boss: Get Off Me! Stink Breath: Let's see what this guy can do! Stink Breath breaths an acid-like cloud onto the Bounty Hunter Boss. The Bounty Hunter Boss then slaps Stink Breath off of him. Stink Breath goes flying through the air until he just stops. He then realizes that he has on his back a gas-powered jetpack. Stink Breath: Oh yeah! You're in trouble now! Bounty Hunter Boss: Uh oh. Stink Breath flies to the Boss but IV gets in the way and fires at him. Stink Breath dodges the attack and they have a jetpack battle. Stink Breath then creates a huge gas cloud around IV. IV is then blinded and is attacked from every angle until Stink Breath punches a hole into his jetpack while causes it to spazz out and go haywire which causes IV to crash unconsioucously. Stink Breath then finishes the Bounty Hunter Boss off with a final gas attack. Stink Breath then lands gasly next to Sarah and Coco while facing the Bounty Hunter. Stink Breath: Do you want your money now? Bounty Hunter, sniffing it in: (covering his face in tears) No! No! Please. Just take me back to Earth. Stink Breath: That's what I thought. Later, the Mechanics take the Bounty Hunters in the area to prison. Mechanic Officer: They'll be put away for a long time. You did good out there. Brandon: Thanks. Pretty Fartastic. Sarah: Seriously? Coco: Dude, I would've never thought of that. Brandon: I know right. Sarah: Guys... Coco: What about In it to Stink it Brandon laughs. Sarah: Come on guys that's gross. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Electrix (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Magnet Man) *Cannonbolt *Stink Breath (First Appearance) Villains *The Bounty Hunter **I **IV **VII (First Appearance) **Boss (First Appearance) Trivia *The episode was originally supposed to be titled: "The Bounty" *More Bounty Hunters were planned on being included but there wasn't enough time *Fart Jokes included *Stink Breath makes his debut *The Bounty Hunter is not that difficult to find Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3